Trials of the Keyblade
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Black Dragon
Summary: Sora is about to start a new adventure...but will he survive this one? Between the nameless, the cloaked boy, and another Keyblade wielder after him, can he do what is needed? AquaxVentus, NaminexRoxas, SoraxKairi
1. The Journey Begins

Hi everyone~ I'm currently playing BBS, and I just ADORE Ventus and Aqua…it may not be "hot" or "sexy", like VenxTerra or TerraxAqua, but I like it WAY more than those pairings. Call it my OTP, if you would.

Another thing to note is that I have not finished BBS yet, and haven't played the final episode. I know only what I have read, and have played through Ventus and Aqua's stories.

If you know something that I write is wrong, feel free to point it out, as I don't mind spoilers.

I suppose that I should label it AU, just in case, though….

Disclaimer: Yes. I own Kingdom Hearts, and all characters thereof…I wish.

Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_How long have I been here?_

_Where is "here"?_

_I've forgotten…_

_Stuck here…_

_Alone…_

_With the boy who never wakes, no matter what I do…_

_How many years have I searched?_

_Looking for what he has lost…_

_His heart…It was shattered…_

_But it still rests somewhere._

_I can feel it…_

_**Ventus**__…_

_No matter how I try, you won't wake…_

_Like a princess, trapped in eternal slumber…_

_I promised to protect you forever._

_I WILL make you whole again, Ventus. _

_I promise…_

_**He**__ is moving…_

_The one who unknowingly holds your heart…_

_I feel him…_

_I felt him awaken…_

_I felt him as he took hold of his Keyblade for the first time, to slay those born of the darkness…_

_I felt him as he freed the hearts within him to save those he cared about…_

_Felt him sleep, as his empty shell wandered, before rejoining with him…_

_His heart…no, the heart born of two beings…it is strong._

_But he is also weak…unrefined in the ways of the Keyblade._

_He's a lot like you, Ventus._

_But if I am to bring you back…_

_I must free your heart from him._

_Will he look like you?_

_Will I be able to strike him down? _

_He must have a life too…people he cares about…_

_But it's the only way to wake you up…_

_Will you hate me, Ventus?_

_Would you abandon me for what I must do?_

_We age slowly…already, I look to be around twenty-five…It must have been many years since you began your slumber…_

_But you never age…_

_I'll bring us together again, Ven. _

_You, Me, and Terra._

Silently, a cloaked figure rose, her blue eyes never leaving the boy on the bed. "We'll all be together again, Ventus…I promise." Pulling back her black hood, Aqua let her blue hair spill onto her shoulders as she summoned Rainfall. _"I will wake you up…No matter what."_

Elsewhere…

A boy who looked to be around twenty stood silently on a cliff overlooking Hollow Bastion. His messy black hair rippled with the wind as his eyes went from a strange silvery grey to a brilliant blue.

"It would seem that we will have a conflict of interests, Aqua of the Keyblade's chosen…Sora must not be killed. He is far too important to my plans to be defeated…" The boy fingered a strange multicolored gem in his pocket, a thoughtful look on his youthful face. Turning away, he strode into the fissure of stone behind him, summoning a obscenely long Keyblade. The Keyblade itself was nine feet long and slightly curved. The end seemed to have three feathers poking out of it, and the handguard was made of two wings, one a black angel wing, the other a white demonic wing. The keychain itself was a heart-shaped crystal bearing four wings, one white, one black, one yellow, and one blue.

"It's time to wake the Darkness that once was…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was dreaming.

_Where am I?_ Looking around, he saw he was once again in the dark place with the stained glass floors. "I'm…here again?" He wondered out loud. "Why am I here?"

"You are here because we called you." Sora jumped, turning to see Roxas behind him.

"We?" Sora questioned.

"The Keyblade and I." Roxas clarified. "You felt it, right? That growing sense of…wrongness…"

"Now that you mention it…earlier today, I felt like someone had dumped ice cold water on me, and my head got light…" Sora put a hand over his chest. "And…its like my heart…I don't know how to explain it…"

"That's why you felt that fear…the darkness is stirring…"

"You mean the Heartless? But why was I feeling so scared? I've faced Heartless and Nobodies countless times..."

"It's not the Heartless or Nobodies…it's something different. This darkness feels…different, somehow. And the Realm of Light is acting odd too." Roxas said.

_The heart of all worlds is in danger…_

"What? The voice again?"

_A new threat has arisen…one born of neither light nor dark. It seeks only destruction and control of all that is, was, and will be… _

"So, basically, I gotta do what I always do and lock the ways through the worlds. That doesn't seem too different from usual." Sora smirked.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously, Sora. These aren't just Heartless or Nobodies."

"Well, whatever they are, Riku and I can handle them. If we need more help, we can get Donald and Goofy." Sora said summoning his Keyblade. The world around him began to get brighter as he felt himself being awakened. "Guess we'll have to talk later…"

"Sora, wake up! King Mickey is here and wants to talk to you. Lazy bum, get up!"

"I'm up already…stop shaking me, Kairi." Sora stretched, yawning as he did so. "So what does he want?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I need your help again, Sora." Sora looked over to see the ruler of the Disney Kingdom looking at him.

"So…what are we up against, King Mickey?" Sora skipped straight to the point.

"Ya know, I'm not really sure. Master Yen Sid could explain far better than I could. All he told me was that the heart of all worlds is in danger. Then he sent me here to get you three."

"Us three? You mean Kairi's coming too?" Sora blinked, not sure how to take that.

"You aren't going to leave me here again while you go do something fun or dangerous, Sora." Kairi glared, though it lacked any true anger.

"Shouldn't we get going, then? I'm sure Yen Sid is waiting for us." Riku said as he entered the room.

"Riku is right. We have no time to lose." Mickey said as he pulled a Star Shard out of his pocket. "Hold on tight, everyone." There was a flash, and they were gone.

At the Mysterious Tower…

"I am glad you made it back without side trips this time, Mickey." The wise old wizard said. "Time is of the utmost importance."

"Master Yen Sid, what kind of threat are we facing this time?" Sora asked eagerly. Say what you will, but the truth was that Sora loved adventure.

"This isn't like the Heartless or Nobodies, Sora…This is a far greater threat. I will admit that I myself do not know much about what you face…"

Mickey looked shocked. "But Master Yen Sid, surely you know something about them."

"Indeed I do, Mickey…And with speed I did not anticipate, they have entered and destroyed many worlds. "

"Do you think it's Maleficent?" Sora questioned.

"I do not believe it is so, for a fierce war is currently being waged on the world of Hollow Bastion, where she now takes refuge."

"A war?" Sora asked.

"A war between Heartless…and the new threat. I know not how they came into being, nor who commands them." Yen Sid waved a hand, summoning an illusion of their newest targets. A grey being sprang into existence. It was about half Sora's size, a gold helmet on its head, and red claws. On its chest was a purple heart with a black halo, with two gold swords crossing it. "I have taken to calling them the Nameless."

"So these are the Nameless, huh? They don't look so tough. Me and Riku will take them out, no problem."

"One must not underestimate them, Sora. I sense a great power emanating from these creatures. Do not take them lightly."

Sora looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry…"

"There a few other matters I must address before you go." Yen Sid looked troubled. "First is that these…creatures…are not like the Heartless or Nobodies. They are not without a small measure of intelligence. They have already stuck several worlds under the rule of the Princesses of Heart…and destroyed them all." Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Destroyed?" Riku asked. "How?"

"In the same manner as the heartless would, they devoured the hearts of those worlds. Within hours of entering a world, the world grows dark and vanishes. Princess Aurora's world has been victim of such a terrible fate."

"So the Nameless are after Kingdom Hearts?" Sora stated, rather than asked.

"I am not sure…the Nameless struck quickly, first ridding the world of any who would protect her. And then…the Nameless that had led the assault absorbed her."

"It….absorbed her? As in took her heart?" Sora was puzzled.

"If only that were the case…it absorbed her completely, growing far more powerful than any others. As they absorb more beings, their power grows. That is why I have brought the remaining two Princesses of Heart here."

"Kairi…You asked Mickey to bring her here so you could protect her." Riku realized. Yen Sid nodded.

"I don't need to be protected! I want to help Sora and Riku!" Kairi said angrily.

"I do not doubt your skill with a Keyblade, young princess. I need you here to assist in protecting the remaining Princess of Heart, Belle. Her Prince, the Beast, was struck down helping her escape."

"You mean…Beast is gone?" Sora gasped as the gravity of the situation finally hit him. "And you said remaining two…you mean only Belle and Kairi are left?"

Yen Sid nodded gravely, seeing Sora finally understand. "The Nameless are neither Light nor Dark…by absorbing others, they grow more powerful. If one were to absorb Kingdom Hearts…"

"It would create a godlike being…" Riku finished, his eyes widening.

"That is correct. Even by simply absorbing the heart of a single world would put a Nameless onto a scale of power that not even I could imagine. The path before you is dark, and full of peril. But if you cannot prevail, then all worlds are doomed to become nothing."

"No pressure, right?" Sora said, trying to make light of the situation, and failing miserably. It didn't help that his voice cracked.

"Indeed, the situation is most grave…Which brings me to my second matter. Sora…There are more dangers to you in this journey then you have ever had before. There are three entities seek you, two of which wish for your unmaking…only one is the Nameless."

"You've got to be kidding…" Sora groaned. "More bad news…is there any GOOD news?"

"I know of the intentions of two. The nameless are seeking Keyblade wielders, seeing as they are the only ones capable of stopping them. Another seeks to strike you down and take your heart, in hopes of waking one who she loves."

"Wait…how would taking my heart wake someone up?" Sora said, hoplessly confused.

"Maybe its like Kairi…You spent a lot of time holding her heart unknowingly." Riku pondered.

"It is not quite the same. The third side is an unknown entity. He seems to be cloaked by a strange power to prevent me from seeing his intentions."

"Great…Anything else?" Sora sighed.

"You must be careful, Sora. The fate of all worlds rest in your hands."

"C'mon, Riku…we better get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Line-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

World: ?

POV: ?

A cloaked figure smirked viciously as he watched Sora and Riku depart. "Let the games begin…"

"I wonder how long he'll last? Boy looks like he couldn't hurt a fly." Another figure said.

"I'm betting that he'll be defeated within a week." A third grinned.

"Now now…give him some credit. He's a keyblade wielder. You shouldn't underestimate him. I'm putting my money on eight days." Number four smirked.

"I think you're OVER-estimating him. The boy looks like a weakling." Five scoffed.

"I'll bet you two thousand hearts that he'll fall before the Nameless Aurora." Six gambled.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt your fun, but the boy and his companions are of no consequence. The other two Keyblade's chosen are the greatest threat. We still have not found the Sleeper. The X-blade is a grave threat to us…We cannot allow it to be formed. And the other boy…he wields a strange power. We must watch him closely…" Number Seven said from his throne.

"Yes Master!" The other six said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No pressure indeed, hmm?


	2. Nameless Beast

World: Mysterious Tower

POV: Sora

Current Keyblade: Oathkeeper

_Damn…were do we even start? Five princesses are gone already, Beast is gone, I've got who know WHAT kind of monstrosities after me…_ "Hey, Riku…" Sora mumbled.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, noting how quiet Sora had gotten after the talk with Yen Sid. "I'm sure Kairi will be fine, if that's what you worried about. Yen Sid is a powerful wizard."

"I don't doubt that…it's just that I don't know where we should start…" Sora said, slightly embarrassed. "When I was looking for you and Kairi, I pretty much just went wherever Donald and Goofy wanted."

Riku laughed. "Typical Sora…always flying by the seat of his pants, no plan in mind."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Sora protested.

"You are, Sora. Face it; you've never had a plan in your life." Riku smirked, watching Sora lighten the mood by going ballistic.

"I have too!" Sora whined.

"Name one time."

"….umm…."

"That's what I thought." Sora pouted childishly.

"…Sora, don't EVER do that again."

"Why not?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"Fangirls, Sora, Fangirls." Sora blinked.

"Huh?" Came his eloquent reply.

"In terms of a plan, we should probably visit Belle's world first. Provided its still there, anyway."

Sora seemed to sober up. "Yeah, I guess…Wait, how will we get there?"

Riku grinned. "We're flying. How else?" At Riku's words, a silver Gummi ship hovered above them. "While you were saying you long 'goodbye' to Kairi, I got us a ride. Cid was rather generous with pimping it out."

"….Pimping? And who knows when I'll see her again!" Sora turned red.

"Seriously, Sora…just own up and kiss her already. The suspense is killing me." Riku punctuated this comment by giving Sora a noogie.

"H-hey! I'm not-"

"Sora, don't deny it. Everyone with a brain can tell you like her. Each Princess has her own prince, and I'm pretty sure you're hers."

They continued to bicker the whole trip. "Kairi is just my friend!" Sora insisted. His comments were ruined by his blush, though.

"So you're gay?" Riku teased.

"I'm not gay! I like GIRLS! Not guys!" Sora panicked.

"I don't know Sora…you spent an awful long time chasing after me…You're cute, but you're not my type. Sorry Sora."

"I'm straight! I swear!" Sora very closely resembled a tomato at the moment.

"I'm not going to kiss you, Sora. Like I said, you're not my type, so stop asking."

"I'm NOT GA-" Sora stopped, mid-word, as all thoughts came to a screeching halt. Riku looked no better. Before them was Beast's Castle, and home world of Belle.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened…" Sora breathed. The castle, though old, had looked to be in perfect state. Now it looked dead. Walls were crumbling, some of the ceilings had collapsed, and the courtyard was full of Nameless. After a closer look, however, they saw that even they seemed motionless. A few Heartless were going through, killing off the unresponsive Nameless, but making no headway against the massive horde. "We have to land, Riku…"

"Wait, Sora…they're not moving…I think they may be waiting for something…" Riku was soon proved correct as a loud roar was heard, and a giant Nameless burst out of the castle. "This looks bad, Sora…"

"We have to kill it. If we kill it, maybe we can free this world." Riku clenched a fist.

"You're right…we can't let it absorb any more hearts." Landing the Gummi ship a little ways away, Riku summoned his Way to Dawn keyblade as Sora summoned Oathkeeper. When they reached the courtyard, however…

"It's…absorbing the other Nameless…" Riku gasped, horrified. The nameless seemed shrink as it feasted on the wealth of spirits that its underlings had gathered, growing red horns, claws, and a gold armor until it was about three times their size.

"**I see you, those chosen of the Keyblade.**" The Nameless growled.

"You can TALK?" Sora gaped.

"See us or not, your end is near, bastard!" Riku yelled, sounding braver than he was feeling.

"**I believe you are mistaken, Keyblade wielder. It is your existence that will be erased this day, for I have absorbed all the beings in this castle. None escaped me, save for the Princess Belle. Her protector paid the ultimate price, however. Now, he is a part of me, as you shall soon be!"**

"You absorbed the Beast?" Sora growled, feeling white-hot rage engulfing his being.

"**Such a fool…even his sacrifice only delayed the inevitable. That Wizard believes that he can protect the remaining two princesses of Heart...he is doomed to fail!**"

"You'll never win! Light will always win in the end!"

"**Foolish boy…we're COUNTING ON IT!**" The Nameless Beast roared. Extending a claw into the sky, he swiped downward. Light shot down from the sky in a wide beam, striking Sora.

"AAAHHH!" Sora screamed as pain filled his body. It felt as if he were on fire, as the light burned his body. He fell to his knees as the Light stopped. Looking up, he saw Riku, casting Dark barrier to block the light beam.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Riku asked, his voice slightly strained.

"Riku? You're using the darkness again?" Sora asked as the light ceased it's attack.

"Not of light or darkness, remember? What better to oppose the light than darkness?" Riku panted. Whereas once he could use darkness at will, he had to almost FORCE it to work this time. "If it's using light against us, then we should be the darkness that will vanquish it." Casting heal on himself and Riku, Sora could see his point.

"Just don't lose yourself to the darkness again…" Sora said. Riku nodded, having no intention of repeating his past mistake. "Let's bring him down!" Sora said, charging the Nameless Beast.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Information:**

**Defeat the Nameless with Riku's Help!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jumping as he reached the N. Beast, Sora brought the Oathkeeper down in an attempt to slice its head in two. He was sorely disappointed as his keyblade was caught in one claw. "**Such foolishness…beings such as you are powerless against me. Become one with me, and we shall rule the universe!**" Sora felt his strength draining as the Nameless attempted to absorb him.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, swinging Way to Dawn at the N. Beast's neck, only to have it ricochet off the armor. The N. Beast let out a growling laugh at Riku's attempts to free his friend.

"**Your attempts are futile, pest! But you shall have your turn, once I finish devouring thi-**" His speech was cut off when Riku blasted him in the face with a Dark Firaga, making him let Sora go while howling in pain.

"You talk too much. Maybe this is why the heartless and Nobodies don't posses the ability to talk beyond simple sentences."

"**You shall PAY!**" The N. Beast roared, summoning a pillar of Light from the sky again.

"Now, Sora!" Riku shouted, casting Dark Barrier. Darting forward, Sora used a horizontal slash to the Nameless's middle, leaving a deep scratch which almost penetrated its armor.

"You use the power of light to reinforce your armor. Without its help, we can cut it." Riku stated. Sora looked at Riku in surprise.

"How'd you figure that out?" Riku shrugged. "I guessed." Sora facepalmed.

"**Knowing will not help you…my power is beyond that which you could possibly comprehend!**" N. Beast once again summoned a pillar of light, which Riku blocked like before. However, as Sora went to attack, a SECOND pillar of light appeared in his path, forcing him to stop.

"Two?" Riku said, his eyes widening.

"That's not fair!" Sora protested.

"**Did you really think I would make it so easy?**" The Nameless Beast laughed. Smaller Nameless began to appear. "**And nothing you can do can stop me!**" The N. Beast gloated as he absorbed the other nameless, healing himself.

"Sora! Do you see it?" Riku yelled. On the N. Beasts chest was a red gem which light flowed through. Sora nodded.

Riku charged up a dark Firaga. "I'll go first." Running forward, Riku fired off three blasts to the gem at point blank, jumping back and firing off another volley from the side as Sora cut an X into the gem, then stabbed it. "Sora! Look out!" Riku yelled as N. Beast swiped at him with his claws. Forced to retreat, Sora jumped away, his keyblade still buried in the gem. Running forward, Riku jumped, slamming his foot into the hilt of the Oathkeeper, breaking THOUGH the gem as he parried an attack and pushed off the Nameless's chest.

"Let's go, Riku!"

"Way ahead of you, Sora!"

Summoning Oathkeeper back into his hands, Sora ran forward, cutting deeply into the Nameless as Riku mirrored his actions from the other side.

"**Vile PESTS!**" The Nameless bellowed, his armor shattered. Without his armor, he looked like a muscular minotaur, the Nameless Emblem glowing on his chest. "**You will PAY!**" The N. Beast summoned a giant sword of light into his hands.

"I think we pissed him off, Riku…" Sora said.

"That's a good thing. It means we're actually winning." The Nameless Beast roared, swinging his sword, which Sora instinctively blocked, sliding slightly. Riku took advantage of this, firing off several Dark Firagas, making the N. Beast roar in pain.

"That thing hits HARD…" Sora panted.

"**I will crush you!**" N. Beast bellowed, aiming a side swipe at Sora.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, blocking the sword.

"Got it!" Riku shot forward, dodging the pillars of light, and with a single sweep of his keyblade, lopped off N. Beast's arm.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAA! You FOOLS!**" The Nameless growled, clutching where his arm used to be as it dissolved on the ground.

"Shut up." Riku said, cutting off its horns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End fight

Stage one

Strategy: At the beginning of the fight, do not attack. Stick with Riku until the Nameless uses his pillar of light attack, and use the reaction command to make Riku block it. Sora will dart forward and cut its middle. Repeat this process. As it takes damage, it will summon more pillars to obstruct Sora's path. Use the reaction commands to avoid the pillars and strike the Nameless. If you fail to dodge, Sora will take damage.

After taking enough damage, the boss will summon smaller nameless to heal himself. Run up to the Nameless and use the reaction command to prevent him from healing. Three times of doing this will shatter his armor.

Stage Two:

You've pissed him off pretty good, and shattered his armor. This stage is actually slightly easier. He will summon a large sword. When he swings, block it. You will have a three second window to have Riku either use Dark Firaga on him, or charge him.

Using Dark Firaga will make the Nameless collapse, allowing you about 15 seconds to pound on him with your Keyblades.

Charging him will lead to a reaction command event like Sora. If you succeed, you will deal Massive damage. If you fail, Riku will take damage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The power of Light won't help a creature like you." Riku said, putting away his keyblade.

"The Light can't be used for destruction. Light is meant to help people…it can't be used for evil!" Sora stated.

"***cough* Is that what you think? Foolish boy…You have no idea what you face…**" The Nameless choked out. "**My emotions are but only mere shadows, but what I feel for you can only be a shadow of pity…**"

The ground began to shake, knocking Sora and Riku off balance. "What? What's going on?" Sora yelped.

"**Master has devoured this world's heart…go now, if you wish to live, for soon everything here shall be devoured, myself included…**"

"You two may not be as hopeless as I first thought." A figure cloaked in black jumped down from the wall where he had observed their fight.

"**YOU!**" Smaller Nameless materialized around the figure.

"Silence, and be still." The cloaked figure said in a commanding voice. The smaller Nameless froze. Bellowing with anger, the N. Beast leapt at the hooded boy.

Turning to face the N. Beast, the boy (yes, the voice was a dead give-away) Raised a single hand. Dark red swords appeared, impaling the Nameless's arms and legs, pinning him to a wall. "You poor creature…What heartless being would create such a thing as you?" The boy murmured. It was slightly odd that he actually sounded sad, as if he truly pitied the thing.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded warily. This person had some control of the Nameless…

"Me? I am…" The boy paused. "I'm not exactly sure. I know my name, my purpose, and my goal…but that is all. Who AM I? You ought to ask yourself the same question…" The boy said cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora wondered.

"Wretched being born of nothingness…forced into servitude into which you have no control…I shall release you, and may you serve us well…Die." Summoning a nine foot Keyblade, the boy beheaded the Nameless, making its body disintegrate as the bodies of the inhabitants of Beast's Castle (Beast included) fell from the dissolving body. Its head glowed, shrinking into a blue keychain shaped like a sun. "And you shall be nameless no more, for I name you Lucis, for out of nothing, you became light."

The ground shook again, reminding everyone that the world was collapsing.

"We have to get out of here, Sora!" Riku said, pulling Sora in the direction of their gummi ship.

"What about Beast and the others? We can't leave them!" Sora turned to point them out, just in time to see them get swallowed into dark portals.

"Go, if you want to live. I may find use for them…" The cloaked boy said, vanishing into his own portal.

Seeing no reason to stay anymore, Riku and Sora ran to their ship and took off, not wanting on the world when it vanished. Looking back, they watched on horror as darkness cloaked Beast's Castle, swallowing it up and disappearing.

Sora fell to his knees. "We failed, Riku…how could we FAIL?"

"Get a grip, Sora…at least we may have saved it's inhabitants from being absorbed." Riku said. "I'm more concerned about that boy…"

"Who was he…what does he plan to do with Beast and the others?" Sora wondered out loud.

"I don't know…but I get the feeling we'll see him again soon…"

"I'll save Beast and the others from him…I promise." Sora swore. "I won't fail again." Suddenly, Sora felt a sharp pain in his chest, and a voice echoed in his head.

_**I see you, Sora of the Keyblade…prepare yourself. I'm going to take back Ventus's Heart from you! **_Sora passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah…if that was full of fail, let me know, k?


End file.
